Dead or Alive?
by DizzieLizzie218
Summary: For a year the team thought Emma was dead. But is she really? Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story, Bobbi, Morrison, Kaden, Rosa, and the evil guys. Credit for Mutant X and its Characters goes to someone else. Reviews/feedback please!
1. dreams

"_Shal." Shalimar was standing in her room and turned around. She saw nothing. "Shal, I'm here. Look to your right."_

_Shalimar turned to her right and saw shocked by who she saw. "Emma?" Tears started falling down her face. "You can't be Emma. Emma is dead. She died a year ago."_

_Emma looked down to that ground and then back up at Shalimar. "Is that what they told you guys? You thought I was dead this whole time?"_

_Shalimar started sobbing. "You are dead. You died when that building exploded and fell into the water. Jesse saw them pronounce you dead. I saw them wheel your body away."_

"_They lied to you guys. I was never dead." She, too, started sobbing. "Shal, I'm in trouble. I need your help."_

_Emma started to fade. "Emma, no! Don't go."_

_Emma's face turned from sad to worried, maybe even terrified. "I h-have to go now. I love you, Shal. Tell Adam, Brendan, and Jesse I love them, too. Bye, Shal. I know I'll see you soon." With that said Emma disappeared._

_--_

"Did you reach her?" a girl asked.

A woman nodded, "I think so."

--

Shalimar shot up from her bed. She was in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. "Em-ma alive?" She started to sob.

A couple minutes later, Shalimar decided to get up and get eat something. She went in to the kitchen and made some oatmeal. She was trying to be quiet and not wake the guys or Lexa. After she took her food from the microwave, she pulled out a chair and sat that the table.

_Emma, are you alive?_ It was hard for her not that think of the dream she just had. She didn't know what to do about it. If she tried to find Emma and it was only a dream, then she would she gone on an emotional roller coaster for nothing. But if she did nothing and Emma was really trying to contact her for help, she'd never forgive herself.

--

"_Brennan."_

_Brennan was driving his car when a voice came from next to him. "What the hell?" he looked next to him. "Your not real."_

"_You're right." Emma knew that they think she's dead. Now she wants them to know she's alive. "I'm not here in body. I'm not here in soul either."_

_Now he was confused. "Huh?"_

"_Let me finish. I'm alive, Brennan. I'm alive and my friend and I need help."_

"_I went to your funeral, Emma. I watched your friends and family mourn you. Now, you're telling me that the past year, you've been alive and well."_

"_Alive, yes. Well, not even close." Tears start running down Emma's face and she fades. "I have to go. Tell them I'm alive." She disappears._

"_No!" he says as the car crashes._

_--_

Brenan wakes up. "Was that real?" His facial expression is a mixture sad, confused, and scared. He toke his covers off, got up and went downstairs. "Shal, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask the same about you." Shalimar faked a smile.

"Knock it off. What's wrong?" He knows her too well.

"Just a dream. At least, I think that is was just a dream."

"You're not sure?"

--

_"Whoa!" Jesse was walking through the city when he spoted a woman that looked like Emma standing right in front of him. "Who the hell are you?"_

"_I think you know the answer to that." She smiled._

"_Emma?" Jesse felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest._

"_I need help." Her smile turned straight. "We need help."_

"_We? Who is we?"_

_Again, she starts fading. "I don't have time to explain. Bye!" She was gone._

"What the hell was that?" Jesse woke up. Flashbacks of how Emma died and how he watched her die started coming back to him. _Was the past year a lie? _He tried to go back to sleep but could not so he got up.

He walked down stairs and saw Brendan and Shalimar. "Why are you two up?" he asked.

"Dreams, you?" Shalimar replied.

"Do the dreams have anything to do with Emma?" asked Jesse.

"Yea, Brennan?" Shalimar was thinking that this was not a coincidence.

"Yea, me too." Brennan said putting his head down.

"Something's up. We should let Adam know when he wakes up." Jesse sat next to Shalimar.

--

_"Whatcha, working on?" Emma steps up to Adam. He's on his computer in the lab._

"_Nothing really, just-," He looks at her. "What the-. How-? Who-?" He couldn't seem to finish a sentence._

"_No time to explain." Emma had that same worried look she had with the others. _

"_Remember these number. Five, eight, one, zero. The others will fill you in on the rest."_

"_Five, eight, one, zero? What does that mean?"_

"_I have to go, Adam." She begins to fade. "Bye." She was gone."_

"_Emma!" Adam yelled._

_--_

Adam walks down stairs and sees Shalimar, Jesse, and Brendan. "Something tells me you are up for the same reason I am."

"Emma." Shalimar replies.

"She says that she is alive and needs help. Her exact words were 'We need help.'" Jesse explained.

"Are we sure this is even Emma?" Brennan wasn't sure.

"Unless our minds are playing tricks on us or we have come across someone with the same power." Adam replied.

"We have to find her then. But who is she with?" Shalimar just sat there with a blank look on her face.

"She referred to him or her as her friend." Brennan explained.

"Anyone we know?" asked Shalimar.

"Do the numbers five, eight, one, zero mean anything to you?" Adam asked.

"No." Brennan, Shalimar, and Jesse said in unison.

"She told me to remember those numbers. But why?" The four of them just sat around the table looking blankly at each other.

"So," Brennan started. "We have a mission?"

"We have a mission." Adam replied.


	2. what do the numbers mean?

"Okay, I have the four numbers Emma gave me running through the system. If someone is using those numbers for anything, then we will know." Adam was sitting at one of the computers in the lab. Shalimar, Jesse, and Brennan were looking at him with concerned looks on their faces. So many thoughts were running through their minds. They thought that Emma was dead and they would never see her again. Knowing that she could be alive and in trouble was overwhelming to them.

"Adam, I just thought of something. Does Emma usually fade when she connects with someone?" Brennan wondered.

"If she connects with them from a distance, then it's possible. She's never connected anyone from a distance before. At least, not that I know of." The computer started beeping. "Got something." Adam opened the file as Lexa walked in. "It's part of an address. We got 5810 Madison Street and 5810 Carver Avenue. One is a hotel and one is a hospital."

"Try the hospital. Start at the personnel files." Jesse said.

Adam started searching through the personnel files one by one to see if anyone's record stands out. "Oh my God." Shalimar said suddenly when they got to one of the doctors' files. "Isn't that the doctor who pronounced Emma dead?"

"Yes, what's his name?" Asked Jesse.

"Patrick Morrison." Lexa said suddenly with out looking at his file.

"You know him?" asked Adam.

"Yes, looks like he's making it a habit to wrongly declare someone dead before making them disappear." Everyone could tell by looking into her eyes that she had something personal against him.

"Who did he make disappear other than Emma?" asked Brennan.

She reaches into her pocket and takes out a picture and hands it to Adam. "Her."

The picture is of a little girl about eight to eleven years old. She had brown hair, blue eyes and a beautiful smile. "Who is she?"

"My sister, Bobbi. She was nine when I last saw her. She's almost fifteen now." Lexa felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

Adam walked towards her. "What happened?"

"We were in a car accident and we flipped a couple times. I woke up at the hospital. I asked where Bobbi was. Morrison came in and told me that she died of massive internal bleeding and head trauma. A couple days later, someone from the funeral home came to my house. He said that Bobbi was alive. Someone paid him, his co-workers, and Morrison to fake her death and make it look real. He accepted the deal to keep himself alive long enough to tell me what was really going on. I confronted Morrison about it. He kept saying how 'sorry' he was for my loss and had security escort me out. I went to the police. They talked to Morrison and bought his story. They gave me a grief counselor's card. I told them they should talk to the guy from the funeral home. By the time the cops got there, he wasn't there. All records of him working there was gone and his co-workers said they never heard of him. A week later, his body was dumped at my house. He had been shot several times. I never found Bobbi." Tears started streaming down her face.

The room falls silent. Shalimar breaks the silence. "Looks like we have two people to find." She says as she walks over and puts her arm around Lexa.

"Lexa," Adam began, "Is Bobbi a mutant?"

"No."

"Do you know where the doc's office is?

"If it's still in the same place."

Adam smiles and walks over to the computer.

"What's the plan?" asked Jesse.

"The four of you are going to the doctor's office."

--

They enter the hospital waiting area. "Okay, what now?" asked Brennan.

"The elevator, unless you wanna take the stairs." Lexa led them to the elevator. Once they were inside, Lexa pushed the third floor button. They got out of the elevator and made a right. "It should be the first door on the left."

They entered the room and waited. "He looks like a real family man." Shalimar said, looking at the pictures of people she assumed was his wife and kids.

Doctor Morrison entered the room only seeing Lexa and Shalimar. "What the hell are you doing here?" He looked angry and scared.

"Looking for two girls." Brennan said as he and Jesse blocked the door. "And guess what they have in common."

"You treated and pronounced them both dead." Shalimar cut in.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" He asked pretending to look confused.

"Team, meet Scumbag. Scumbag, meet Team." Lexa announced.

"Excuse me?" said Morrison.

Lexa lost her temper. "Do the names Bobbi Pierce and Emma DeLauro ring a bell, Doc?" Lexa yelled as she pushed him against the wall and held him there.

"Lexa." Shalimar warned. She let him go.

"Doc, you got about five seconds to start talking before I let her loose on you again." Brennan looked like he was not kidding.

"Yes, I remember both patients. They are hard to forget. Bobbi died from massive internal bleeding and a head injury from a car accident. Emma drowned after a building, that was over water, exploded and fell into the water. It's all in my reports." He almost seemed convincing to them.

"Where is my sister's body then?" Lexa looked like she could fry him right there. "And if we dig up Emma's grave, will her body be there?"

He didn't answer either question.

"That's what I thought. Come on, Doc. You are coming with us." Brennan led him out of his office and the team followed.

Jesse looked at Lexa. "Are you going to be okay?

"I'll be fine. You guys are close with Emma, are you going to be okay?"

"We have to be."


	3. Secrets in the Casket

"You people are wasting your time. Both Emma DeLauro and Bobbi Pierce are dead." Morrison said pretending to care. "I'm sorry for your losses, but you need to accept that they are gone."

Adam, Shalimar, and Lexa did not look convinced. "It is taking everything in me not to beat the living daylights out of you. So why don't you cut the crap, and tell us what we want to know!" Lexa started moving closer to him.

"Lexa, no!" Adam grabbed her arm.

"Lex, you need to calm yourself." Shalimar whispered to her. "We need him alive. Plus, Brennan and Jesse are about to prove him to be a fraud."

--

"So, what exactly does this thing do?" Brennan asked as he and Jesse were getting out of the mustang. "What is it called, anyway?"

Brennan was referring to the object that looked like a metal detector, that Jesse was holding. "I don't remember what Adam called it. When we get to Emma's grave, we put the detector over it. If she's in there, then we will know."

They entered the graveyard and went to find Emma's grave. " We need a light." Brennan grabbed his mini flashlight from out of his pocket. "I can't believe how long it's been since we were last here."

"Yea, I know. We may find out that we were only talking to ourselves every time we came here." They reached Emma's grave and Jesse turned the "detector" on and put it over Emma's grave. "Damn it!" Jesse said angrily, as the "detector" said "ERROR" in flashing red lights.

"Hey, Adam." Brennan said in to his comlink.

Adam responded from the lab. "What's up, Brennan?"

"Your detector thing isn't working, looks like we have dig up her casket."

Adam sighed. "Okay, try to make it look like you were never there, okay?"

"We got it"

--

"You are wasting your time." Morrison said laughing. "I'm not even going to pretend I care anymore. Your friends are dead and you are going to join them, if you don't let me go."

This time, Shalimar lost it. She punched him and knocked him to the ground and started kicking him. "You are going to talk, you stupid son of a bitch! What did you do with Emma and Bobbi? Where are they?" Morrison is screaming in pain.

"Shal!" Adam pulls her away from him.

As she started crying, Morrison started laughing again. "You are all so weak! Letting your silly emotions get the better of you. How pathetic."

None of them answer. Adam is too busy trying to calm Shalimar down and Lexa was concentrating on controlling herself. She loved watching Shalimar beat him up. She almost joined her.

--

"Okay, I have the shovels." Brennan said, holding two shovels. "Good thing I grew a brain."

"Yea, that's for sure." Jesse laughed. He hasn't laughed all day. "I cut the grass up so when we are done no one will notice we were here."

"Good, lets get started." They start digging. "This is gonna be a long night!"

--

Lexa, Shalimar, and Adam got tired of watching Morrison laugh insanely at them. They locked him in a closet for now. He wasn't liking that very much. He kept banging on the door. Fortunately, they are more stubborn then he is.

They never changed Emma's room. No one really had it in them to go in there after she died. Adam walked in there for the first time in a year and found Shalimar sitting on the bed. "Shal, I know this is a dumb question, but." He paused. "Are you okay?"

"When we thought you were dead too, we carved yours and Emma's name into the mountain. I also carved a spot for Emma's comlink." She started to sob. "When her arm fell off the stretcher and her ring fell off, I thought someone bumped into the stretcher."

"Maybe someone did."

"I don't think so. I should have stopped them and checked her pulse myself."

"Don't go there, Shalimar." Lexa walked in and sat on the bed with them. "Thinking that way will tear you apart. The day of our car accident, Bobbi wanted us to play hookie. I told her no. For years, I kept thinking, if I had said yes, I would still have my sister. It got to a point where I was on the verge of a mental break down. Then, I told myself I needed to pull myself together, for Bobbi. I still ask myself that question sometimes." She felt tears run down her face.

Adam put his hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault, Lex. I doubt your sister is blaming you."

"I know. She isn't that kind of person." Lexa had two pictures in her hand. One was of Bobbi and the other one was of her brother, Leo. "Leo is dead and Bobbi is missing. They both depended on me and I let them down."

"No, Lexa." Shalimar cut in with tears in her eyes. "Remember what Leo said before he died? He said he didn't blame you. Remember? You can't blame yourself for his death."

"I killed him."

"You didn't have a choice! One of his alter egos was about to attack Brennan."

Lexa started sobbing uncontrollably. Shalimar moved toward her and put her arms around her.

--

"I hit something!" Jesse said.

"Okay, come over here." Jesse moves towards Brennan. Together, they open the casket. "Oh, shit."

--

"Adam!" Jesse yells, as he and Brennan run into the lab. "Emma was not in that casket, nor was she ever. We found this jamming device in there, which explains why your detector didn't work. Whoever has Emma and Bobbi wanted us to find this." He held up a note that read:

_Adam Kane and Mutant X:_

_If you are reading this, then that means you fools figured out that Miss. DeLauro is alive. Hooray for you. You probably have the idiot I paid to fake hers and Bobbi Pierce's deaths. That means he will be contacting me and I will be contacting you. I'm not an idiot, Adam, I know how you and your team operate. I may think about returning them to you, but you need to do something for me. That, I will tell you when I contact you. That is, if I contact you. How does it feel to have the lower hand?_

_Good bye and good luck._

--

Two girls sit in a small room with no windows and a dim light. One girl has long, red hair and the other has even longer brown hair.

"Em, I'm gonna try and get some sleep." Said one girl.

"Okay, and Bobbi. They are going to figure this out and come for us."

Both girls laid down.


	4. locked up

Hours after they fell asleep, someone unlocked the door

Hours after they fell asleep, someone unlocked the door. A bright light that came from the door when it opened woke Emma up. A short man with blonde hair walked in, holding a tray. Another blonde man, but taller, followed him in. He was also carrying a tray. They set them down by Emma. "You hungry?"

"Not really." She replied.

"Well," said the taller man, "Eat anyway."

Emma rolled her eyes as both men left the room and locked the door. "Bobbi." She lightly shook her. "Wake up. Breakfast or Lunch, I don't know what time it is."

Bobbi slowly opened her eyes. "What?"

"Blondie and some tall guy brought whatever meal this is." "Blondie" has been bringing them their food since Bobbi was first brought there over 5 earlier. She could tell that there was something about him that was not like the others. The nickname "Blondie" always stuck, so Emma started calling him "Blondie" as well.

"Not hungry."

"They're not gonna like that much."

"Oh, well. They'll get over it. I'm too tired to care."

"Okay." Neither of them ate. Instead, Bobbi went back to sleep. Emma put both trays by the door. There was a card table and two foldable chairs. Emma sat on one of the chairs and picked up a notebook and a pencil and began to draw. They had their own notebooks. Emma mainly drew in hers. Bobbi used her as a diary. She often wrote songs, poems, and even letters to her sister, even though she was never going to send them. They often let each other look at their stuff. Emma hears that the door is being unlocked and looks away from her notebook.

A black haired man walked in. "How many times can you dye your hair before you fry your brain, cause we would really like to get out of here."

The man looked down at the full trays. "Why haven't either of you eaten?"

"She's too tired and I'm not hungry." Emma rolls her eyes and looks back at her notebook.

"She's getting weak." He smiles and looks at sleeping Bobbi.

"What do you mean?" Emma looks over at Bobbi.

"She's been sleeping a lot lately. Seems like her days are numbered." He laughed again.

"You have been keeping it cold in here lately. She just has a cold. She'll be fine. No thanks to you that is." She knew that it wasn't a cold making Bobbi so weak.

"We'll see. I'll be back for one of you later." He closes and locks the door.

Emma walks towards Bobbi and sits by her. "Hey, Bobbi?"

"What?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I have a headache." She didn't even open her eyes.

"Okay, go back to sleep."

Emma started getting concerned for Bobbi. _I need to try again._

--

Adam ordered everyone out of the lab. Shalimar decided she should try and sleep.

"_Shal!" Shalimar turned around and saw Emma crying._

"_Emma? Em, what's wrong?"_

"_My friend has been getting weak, lately. I never thought anything of it until today."_

"_Is your friend's name Bobbi Pierce?"_

"_How did you know?" Emma looked surprised._

"_Right after we thought you died, her sister, Lexa, started working with us. The same doctor that made you disappear made Bobbi disappear. Emma, where are you?"_

"_Some type of lab." Emma sat next to Shalimar on her bed. "I'm really getting worried. She doesn't eat. She mostly sleeps."_

"_Who has you?"_

"_Never did learn his name. He won't tell us. He keeps dying his hair. If that helps at all."_

"_It might. I miss you so much, Em." She wiped the tears from her face._

_Emma gives her a hug. "I know you'll find us. I just hope it won't be too late for Bobbi. I have to go now."_

"_Please don't!" But she was gone._

--

"Adam!" Shalimar runs into the lab crying.

"Shalimar, what's wrong?" He grabed a hold of her arm.

"Emma came to me again. She said that Bobbi could be running out time. She's been getting weak. Emma was crying."

"Take a deep breath." She does. "Did she tell you where she is and who has her?"

"She said they're at some kind of lab. And she never knew the guy's name, only that he was always dying his hair."

Adam's face turned from concerned to shocked.

"What is it?" Shalimar asked.


	5. April 15, 2000

5 Years Earlier: April 15, 2000

Bobbi woke up and walked through the apartment she and Lexa lived in. She went into the kitchen and tried to reach for a box of cereal on the shelf. She couldn't reach it. She was very short for her age. She just barely made it to four feet. She decided to go into Lexa's room. When she opened the door she could see that Lexa was still asleep. Slowly and quietly, she crawled into her bed and laid down next to her.

Five minutes later Lexa opened her eyes and looked at Bobbi. She dosed off. "Hey, sweetie, what time is it?" Lexa lightly shook her.

"Five to seven." She yawned. "Can we play hookie today?"

"I wish. No, you need to go to school and learn and I need to work. Maybe next week."

"But there is no school next week."

"Exactly." They both laughed. Lexa sat up. "Okay, if we keep laying here, then we will definitely be late. Come on, get up." She pulled on Bobbi's arm.

Bobbi headed to her room to debate what she was going to wear. She finally decided on a jean skirt that went a little passed her knees and a plain light blue shirt. Lexa knocked on her door and opened it. "Want me to braid your hair?"

"Sure, how do I look?"

"Like a princess who should grow a few much inches." She laughed. "Come here" She sat on Bobbi's bed. Bobbi went to her and turned her around. Lexa began to braid her hair. "So, I was thinking, since next week is spring break, we could take a vacation."

"Really? Where?"

"How about Disney World in Orlando?"

"That sounds like fun!" She said excitedly.

"All done." Bobbi turned around. "I'll make the reservations after I get home from work."

The phone rang. "I'll get it!" Bobbi yelled.

"No, let me." Lexa picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, hi, Miss Gonzales." Miss Gonzales was Bobbi's regular babysitter. "Oh, I see. I'll see if she can go home with a friend. Feel better." She hung up and turned to Bobbi. "Miss Gonzales has the flu, so, I need you to go over to a friend's house. Which friend do you want to go to?"

"Kelsey, of course." She giggled.

Lexa picked up the phone and dialed Kelsey's home number. "Hello?' Kelsey picked up.

"Hi, Kelsey, is your mom around?"

Kelsey gave the phone to her mom. "Hi, Lexa."

"Hi, Miss Gonzales is sick and I have no one to watch Bobbi after school. Could she go home with you?"

"You know Bobbi is always welcome here."

"Thank you so much, you are a life saver."

"Anytime. I have to go now, so, bye."

"Bye." She hung up and walked in the kitchen. She saw Bobbi jumping for the box of cereal on the shelf. "I am getting you a stool. No time for cereal, have a pop tart."

Bobbi frowned. "I hate being short."

Lexa handed her a package of pop tarts. "You'll hit a growth spirt. It took Leo a while to grow."

"Why doesn't Leo come around any more? You never told me why. Is he okay?"

At that point Lexa hated how kids can sense when something is wrong. She didn't want her nine-year-old sister to worry about the fact, that their brother was nowhere to be found the last six months. "Go get your back pack and meet me in the car." She grabbed her keys.

Bobbi got the picture and went to get her backpack from her room. "Did you do all you're homework?" Lexa asked as Bobbi got in the front seat.

"Yea, it was only math."

The next five minutes was silence, Bobbi decided to break the silence. "Something's wrong with Leo, isn't it? Why hasn't he come around?"

They were stopped at a red light. "You want to know the truth?"

"Yes!" she said as the light turned green and they started moving.

Before Lexa had a chance to respond, a mini van passed the red light and hit Bobbi's side of the car. The car went tumbling and flipping. Both Bobbi and Lexa passed out. As rescue workers were trying to get them out of the upside down car, Lexa opened her eyes. She saw Bobbi, not moving or crying or anything. "Bobbi." She whispered, trying to reach for her. She passed back out.

--

Lexa woke up in a hospital. Her body hurt everywhere. The first thought on her mind was her sister. A doctor came in. "Lexa, I am Doctor Morrison. You were in an accident and are now in the Intensive Care Unit."

"W-where is my s-sister?" She struggled to say and holding back her tears.

"Lexa, I'm sorry. Bobbi didn't make it."

"No!" She started hysterically crying and started to get up.

"No, you need to stay in bed." He said holding her down.

"Let me go! I want to see my sister! I want to see my sister!" She screamed trying to push him off.

"Lexa, she's gone. She died in surgery. She had massive internal bleeding. She never woke up. I'm sorry."

Lexa calmed down and cried on his shoulder. "She can't be gone."

He laid her back down. "I'm sorry." He left the room.

She cried silently to herself. "She can't be gone."

--

Bobbi woke up terrified. She couldn't see and it felt like both her arms were tied down. She started to cry. It hurt too much to move. "It's okay. You are going to be fine." She heard a voice whisper in her ear.

"Where's Lexa? Why can't I see? I want my sister." She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Sh. I don't know where your sister is. I think you lost your eye sight in the crash." He still had that gentle voice.

"Why did you tie my arms? I want my sister."

"They are called restraints. I'm sorry, you can't see your sister."

"You better not be telling her anything!" An angery voice came from behind her.

"Who's there? And why can't I see my sister?" She tried to stay calm.

She could feel the guy breathing on her cheek. "You will never see your sister again."

--

Three days later, Lexa was released from the hospital and ordered to take it easy. She was going through some old stuff and found Bobbi's birth certificate. It said: _Bobbi Jaime Marie Pierce. Born: July 25, 1990. _Lexa hugged the piece of paper and cried. _How am I going to tell Leo when I find him?_

She heard a knock on the door. She didn't feel like seeing anyone, but she answered it anyway. A tall dark haired man was there. "Are you Lexa Pierce?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Chris Foster. I am with the funeral home. May I come in?" She moved out of the way and let him in. They went into the living room. "There really is no easy way to say this. A doctor came up to my co-workers and me to pay us to say that your sister is in the casket.'

"Wait! What are you saying?" She was confused.

"Bobbi is not dead. Her body was never brought to our funeral home."

Lexa dropped to the floor. "They lied to me. Why would someone do that? Do you know the doctor's name that came to you?"

"Yes, Patrick Morrison."

She rushed to her feet. "Okay, thank you for letting me know. You need to leave. I have things to take care of." She grabbed her car keys and she showed the man out the door.

--

"You bastard!" she yelled as she slammed Morrison's office door. "You told me my sister died! Why isn't she at the funeral home?"

"Miss Pierce, calm down. Your sister is on her way to the funeral home as we speak." He stood up to try and calm her.

"Stop lying! Someone already came to me and told me everything. Where is my sister?"

Morrison sat down in his chair and picked up the phone. "Hi, this is Doctor Morrison. I need security in my office, stat."

Lexa grabbed the phone and hung it up. "You are that much of a coward that you need security to fight your battles? Now I'll ask you one more time. Where is Bobbi?"

"Miss Pierce, I know you are mourning, so, I won't have you arrested. You need to leave and never come back."

Security Guards open the office door. "Excuse me, but you will have to come with us."

Lexa looked at them with tears in her eyes. "Don't bother. I'm leaving." Then she looked at Morrison. "This isn't over."

--

"Can I help you?" a policewoman asked her at the police station.

"Yes, I need to report a missing child." She was struggling to hold back her tears.

"Come with me, I'll take you to see detectives." Lexa followed the women until they got to a couple a detectives. "Detectives? This women needs to report a missing child."

They look at her. "Okay." Said one of them. The policewomen walked away. "Please have a seat." Lexa sat on a chair next to him. "I'm Detective Sam Wilson and this is my partner Detective Rosa Sanchez. Who are you reporting missing?"

"My sister. Her name is Bobbi Pierce; she's nine years old. I haven't seen her since April 15th." She sobbed and gave them Bobbi's picture.

"Why did you wait until today to report her missing?" asked Detective Sanchez.

Lexa told them the whole story about what happened and the man from the funeral home. "Miss Pierce, have they shown you your sister's body?" asked Detective Wilson.

"No, I asked them to numerous times, but nobody has. If she's really dead, then where is her body and why can't I see her?" She had a hard time keeping herself from becoming hysterical.

"We'll talk to the doctor and see what he has to say. Just wait at home, okay?" Sanchez took the doctor's card from Lexa.

"Thank you."

--

Around seven o'clock that evening there was a knock at the door. When she opened the door and Detective Wilson was there. "Hi, Detective. Come in." By the look on his face when he walked in, she knew she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.

"Miss Pierce, I know you're in mourning, but was it necessary to waste our time?" He sounded frustrated.

"What do you mean? My sister is out there. They haven't shown me her body. Did you talk to Chris Foster?"

"There is no record of a Chris Foster or a Christopher Foster that ever worked for any funeral home."

Lexa began getting frantic. "He was here. He had black hair, brown eyes, and was about six feet tall. He was here!"

"Here take this. This is someone you can talk to about your pain." Lexa looked that the business card as Wilson left. Tears came down her face.

--

A week later, Lexa decided to go out for a walk, but when she got outside, she was horrified by what she saw. There was a man lying face down on the outside the apartment building. She turned him over. It was Chris Foster. He was dead.

--

Bobbi was alone in a room. She looked around the room. Her eyesight returned. There was no bed in the room. Just one blanket, a card table and a folding chair. _I want to go home. _She began to cry.


	6. June 16, 2004

June 16, 2004

"How much time do we have?" Adam screamed.

"About another minute!" Shalimar's father replied.

"Is there another way out of here?"

"Through there!" He pointed to a small blast door.

"Brennan, hit that." Brennan hit that door with his lightening and knocked it off its hinges. "Great! Let's go!" They went one by one through the door. "Go! Go!" Adam kept repeating as they went through it.

They all rushed up the ladder. As they rushed through the hall, they could feel the explosions happening through the building that Shalimar's father owned. "Which way?" Adam screamed.

"Go left!" Shalimar yelled.

But they went right. One explosion made the building tilt. It was over water. Everyone fell and had to hang on to part of the floor. They all struggled to hang on. "Emma!" screamed Adam. "Emma, hang on." He was helping her hang on. The building slowly tilted until it fell in the water.

--

Jesse woke up floating in the water. He looked around and saw Emma. She was unconscious. Jesse swam to her. "Emma? Emma, can you hear me?" She didn't answer to him. He started swimming her to shore and spotted Shalimar helping her unconscious father to shore. "Are you okay?" he asked her

"Yea, I'm not hurt. But my dad is." She replied. "How bad is she?" She looked at Emma.

"She's out now. I don't know how bad she is."

"Is she breathing?"

"I can't tell!" They see lights coming down. They look up and they see helicopters above them. One of the lights were focused on them. They look in front of them and a rescue boat is coming. Two more followed it.

Men jump out of the boat and swam to them. "Are you okay?"

"My friend." Jesse was referring to Emma. "She needs help fast." Then he looked at Shalimar. "So does her dad."

"Okay, I got her." He took to Emma from Jesse.

Another rescue worker came to Shalimar and took her father. "Can you two swim on your own?"

They nodded. "We have two more friends that we can't find!" Shalimar said as she and Jesse swam towards the boat.

When they got on the boat, Shalimar was standing by her father and Jesse was standing by Emma. They watched as the Doctors checked them out. _Please don't like them die. _Shalimar thought to herself.

--

Rescue workers searched desperately for Brennan and Adam. After ten minutes of searching they saw someone. They rushed over to the person "He's alive!" One of the men grabbed him and swam to the boat.

"Brennan!" Jesse rushed to him as the rescue workers got him on to the boat. "Is he alive?"

"Yes, it looks like he's going to be okay. His pulse is strong." A doctor said.

--

Rescue workers searched for Adam with no luck. "Adam!" One of the rescue workers called out. "Adam Kane! Are you out there?" He heard no response.

--

Brennan woke up when they were on land. As he struggled to sit up, flashbacks about the event that had just occurred came rushing back to him.

--

Doctor Morrison put his stethoscope to Emma's chest and nodded. He looked at Jesse. "I'm sorry, she's gone." He pulled a white sheet over Emma's face.

"Emma." He said as Brennan walked up.

"Emma." Brennan also said.

"Brennan, she's dead."

Just then, Shalimar ran up. "I want to see her!" Brennan and Jesse tried to block her, but failed. Brennan grabbed her and hugged her. "Emma." She said quietly to herself as they wheeled Emma away. Emma's hand fell off the stretcher and her comlink fell off her finger. Shalimar walked over and picked it up. "This can't be happening!" Tears ran down her face.

Jesse looked around. "Guys, where's Adam?"

--

A few days later, Emma woke up in a room. She saw a girl get up from a chair. "Where am I? Who are you?"

The girl sat next to Emma. "I'm Bobbi and as far as I can tell, we are in some lab. Were you in an accident?"

"Yea, my friend's father's building exploded and fell into some body of water. How long have you been here?"

"What's the date? They don't keep a calendar in here."

"Last I knew, it was June 16, 2004, but I don't know how long I was out."

"Then I have been here for….." She stopped and counted on her fingers. "Four years. I'll be fourteen next month." She gave a half smile.

"Does your family know where you are?"

"My mom and dad didn't want me. I had been living with my big sister, Lexa. We had close contact with our brother, Leo, up until a little while before mine and Lexa's accident. I hope she's okay. Lexa and Leo are twins. I don't think they know where I am." She looked down at the ground.

"What kind of accident?" Emma asked.

"A car accident. Lexa was taking me to school."

"Do you know why we are here?"

"They tie me on a bed and do stuff. It hurts when they do. Now I have all these powers that I don't know what to do with."

"You didn't have these powers before you got here?" Emma knew what they were doing now.

"No, Lexa and Leo do."

"I see that there are no windows, so I guess we're stuck here. What grade were you in when you were brought here?"

"Fourth, why?"

Emma walked over to the table and picked up one of the notebooks. "Because, we are going to play school." Emma smiled.

"You maybe smiling, but you're scared." Bobbi had a serious look on her face. Just by that statement and the look on her face, Emma knew they both had the same power.

"What else can you do?"

Bobbi stood up and a ball of pinkish-purplish light was in front of her forehead. She made it shoot beside Emma. "That's all for now. I can get into your head, but I don't want to right now. They say when other 'mutants' are around I can do what they can do."

"That's a new one."

They heard the door unlocking. "It's them."

Bobbi and Emma walked to the door. Three men appeared. "Bobbi, it's that time again."

"She's not going anywhere!" Emma made her pinkish-purple ball of light hit one of the men in the head. It had no effect. The man punched her in the face and knocked her to the ground. "Don't bother putting up a fight. It won't work."

"It's okay, Emma." Bobbi went with them and they locked Emma in.


	7. Kaden Lopez

"Adam, What is it?" Shalimar asked.

"I know who has Emma and Bobbi." Adam went to his computer and pulled up a file. "Shal, go get everyone."

--

"Nathan Host." The team looked at the dark-haired man's picture. "He used to be a doctor until the board pulled his license. And he always dyed his hair."

"What kind of doctor is he? Genetics?" asked Jesse.

"Yes, we were doing the same research." Adam explained.

"Why was his license pulled?" asked Lexa, anxiously.

"He was doing experiments on people without their consent. He served fifteen years in prison. He got out in 1998."

Lexa sat down. "That was two years before my sister disappeared. Didn't he have a parole officer or something?"

"It says here, that his parole officer died in 1999 and he was never given another one." Adam informed her.

"Maybe if they did, Bobbi and Emma wouldn't be missing." Brennan walked towards the computer.

"We don't know that, Bren." Adam began typing.

"What are you looking for?" asked Jesse.

"Trying to look for any buildings or warehouses he may own or any known associates. Maybe if we find out that information, then maybe we can find out where he is keeping Emma and Bobbi." Adam's eyes were glued to the computer screen as it searched for answers.

"Need any help?" Jesse walked towards him.

The computer beeped. Adam looked at it. "No buildings or friends, but he keeps close contact with his cousin. The name is Kaden Lopez. He's twenty-five and has a criminal record."

"How much of a criminal record?" asked Lexa, concerned.

"Nothing violent. He stole cars." Adam pulled up his mug shot. "This is five years old, but it's the only one we have. Here's his last known address." He handed Brennan a sheet of paper.

"Lets go grill someone." He said as he walked off.

--

"Is this the right place?" Shalimar asked as they walked up to an apartment building.

"Yup, apartment 311." As they walked in, they saw a directory. "Okay, third floor."

"This guy better have an exact location on Emma, Bobbi, and his sleezy cousin, so we can kick his ass and bring them home." Shalimar said as they got into the elevator.

"He hurts my sister, he's dead." Lexa said without emotion.

They get out of the elevator and right across from it is apartment 311. Brennan knocked on the door. A blonde guy opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"That depends, are you Kaden Lopez?" Brennan replied.

"Yes, who are you?"

"Have you seen your dirt-bag of a cousin?" asked Lexa, sarcastically.

"Nathan? No, not since yesterday. Why do you ask?" He started getting nervous.

"We need to talk to him about the disappearance of two girls." said Jesse taking out two pictures. "You know anything about these girls or where they might be? Their names are Bobbi Pierce and Emma DeLauro."

"Are you cops?"

"Why don't you just answer that question!" Lexa said angrily, walking towards him.

"Lexa!" Brennan grabbed a hold of her arm.

"I don't know these girls, but I hope you find them." He quickly entered his apartment, closed the door and locked it.

"Why does something tell me he's lying?" asked Shalimar.

"You got that feeling, too?" Brennan replied. "I'll leave my cell number with him." He slipped a small piece of paper with his name and cell phone number under the door. "Lets get back to Adam. We better keep a close eye on this guy."

"He runs, we'll hunt him down." Lexa said.


	8. the truth comes out

"Well, we got nowhere with Kaden. He's lying through his teeth." Jesse informed Adam.

"Okay, do you think he'll run?" Adam asked.

"I hope not." Shalimar responded. "Because if he does, he's a dead man when I find him."

"Get in line." Lexa said.

"Lexa, I have a question for you." Brennan said.

"Let me guess. Why didn't I mention Bobbi?" she replied.

"Yes."

"Honestly, I don't know. She and Leo are always on my mind. I never stopped searching. I don't know how I'll tell Bobbi that Leo is dead. Our last conversation before the accident, she was asking why Leo was never around anymore. I was about to tell her why, but then that idiot ran the light." Lexa wiped a tear from her cheek. "I love and miss Bobbi and Leo so much. When Bobbi was born, our parents automatically assumed she was a mutant. I finally met her when she was three weeks old. They hadn't fed her or anything in days. I told them if they wouldn't take care of her, then I will. So, I did."

Shalimar walked up to Lexa and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Lex. We are going to find them."

"I know, Shal."

Just then, Brennan's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Is this Brennan Mulwray?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Kaden Lopez. I'm sorry I lied to you earlier. Is there somewhere we can meet?" Brennan could tell he was nervous by the sound of his voice.

"We'll come and get you, stay at your apartment." He hung up. "Guess who."

"Lopez?" asked Jesse.

"Yep." he replied.

"Okay, Brennan and Shalimar, take the Double Helix and go get him. Lexa and Jesse, I need you here and maybe we can try and find a location on Host." Adam said.

They nodded. Brennan and Shalimar headed for the Helix and Jesse and Lexa stayed put.

--

In the Helix, Brennan and Shalimar were heading towards Kaden's apartment. "So, Bren, what did Kaden say on the phone?" asked Shalimar.

"That he lied to us before, but we knew that." he replied.

--

"Okay, Lopez, open up!" Brennan pounded on the door of his apartment.

"Okay, okay." He opened to the door. "If Nathan finds out I'm talking to you, he'll kill me."

"Just come with us." Shalimar said as she grabbed his arm and started dragging him down the hallway.

--

"Anything?" Adam asked Lexa.

"Nothing, this creep is good at covering his tracks." she replied.

"Yea, I figured we'd at least give it a shot."

"Hey, Adam, meet Kaden Lopez." Brennan announced as he, Shalimar, and Kaden entered the lab.

"What do you have for us?" Adam asked.

"Nathan has Emma and Bobbi. They're alive. If I knew how to get them out of there alive, I would have by now. I'm not like my cousin. I have been afraid if I tried to break them out, I wouldn't only get myself killed, but them, too." He was afraid about what might happen next.

There was a long pause until Adam broke the silence. "Just tell us where they are and are they okay?"

"The experiments being done on them has had no effect on Emma, because she's already a mutant."

"So, he is continuing his genetics research. I was afraid of that." Adam sat down.

"What about Bobbi?" asked Lexa.

"They tried sedating her, but the meds don't take effect. The experiments worked on her. If she's in the room with another mutant, she can do what they can do."

"A mimic." said Adam.

"Yes. Bobbi is sick. I mean really sick."

"How sick?" asked Lexa.

"She has a high fever, I brought something for her to help it. I told Emma to hide it."

"I guess that's what Emma meant when she said Bobbi needed help." Shalimar recalled the last time Emma contacted her. "Where are they?"

"A building owned by Doctor Morrison. He knows all the codes to all the rooms, I don't." he answered.

"We shouldn't have let that freak go." said Jesse.

"Well, let's go bug him." Brennan said, heading for the door.

--

"Hey, Doc, room service!" Brennan said, pounding on his hotel door.

"Do you think he's hiding in a hotel because he's scared of us or Host?" asked Jesse.

"Both." Shalimar said. "Hey, Jess, can you help us."

"Of course." He phases the door and everyone walked through it.

"Oh, crap!" Shalimar said after everyone was in.

"What is it?" Brennan asked her.

"I smell blood." She replied.

The team started searching the hotel room. "Uh, guys!" Jesse said as he looked beside the bed. "I found him." He looked down at the unconscious man. He was covered in blood. Jesse bent down to check his pulse. "He's dead."

"Damnit!" Lexa yelled as her fist hit the wall.

Shalimar looked over at Brennan. "What now?"


	9. Confronting the past

"Okay, can't we hack into his system

"Okay, can't we hack into his system?" asked Jesse.

"Already tried." Adam replied. "He's as smart as I am."

"Great, that's all we need." He said.

"Kaden, how often do you see the girls?" asked Brennan.

"Anytime I can." he replied.

"Adam, can we send him in wired?"

"Won't they pick up on that or detect it?" asked Shalimar.

"No, they're not that high tech." Kaden responded. "It would give you a chance to talk to them. They'd love to hear your voices. The only thing that stops them from killing themselves, is knowing that one day, they'll see you again. They think about you all the time."

"Alright, let's do it." Adam agreed.

--

Kaden entered the building owned by the late Doctor Morrison. He walked towards Emma and Bobbi's room and saw a guard posted outside their door. "When did that happen?"

"When did what happen, Kaden?" A voice came from behind him.

He turned around and saw Nathan. "Why did you put a guard there? They're not going anywhere."

"That idiot Morrison was talking to Mutant X. I took care of the situation."

"What do you mean? What did you do, Nate?" Kaden asked, acting surprised.

Buying the act, he replied, "What's in the bag?"

"Books, sketch books, and color pencils. Bobbi likes to read and Emma likes to draw."

"I don't pay attention to the test subjects." He said, coldly.

"Nate, they're people, not test subjects."

"Oh, Kaden, don't attach yourself to them, you'll only be disappointed in the end."

"What are you planning?" Instead of answering his cousin, Nathan walked away. "You guys hear that?"

"Loud and clear. He has something planned. I don't like the sound of that. And worst of all, he's on to us."

Kaden walked over to the guard outside the girls' door. "Could you let me in?"

"And who are you?" the guard asked.

I'm Nathan Host's cousin." He answered.

"Okay, come in." The guard started typing in the code on the keypad. Kaden tried to make it so the camera saw what he was typing in, but the guard blocked it.

"Damnit!" he heard Adam say.

The guard opened the door and let him in. Emma was sitting at the table, drawing and Bobbi was asleep. Emma stood up. "What's up, Blondie?"

"My name is Kaden, but don't tell the doc I told you that. How's Bobbi?" He put the bag on the table.

"Her fever has gone down, I think."

They look over at her. Lexa stares at her little sister through the computer screen. "Put the earphone to her ear."

"Okay, Hang on." He walked over to her.

Emma looked confused. "Are you going nuts on us?"

He laughed. "No, I'm wired. Your friends and Bobbi's sister are listening in and watching." He said as he bent down and put the earphone to Bobbi's ear.

Lexa started talking. "Bobbi, it's Lexa. Can you hear me?"

At the sound of her sister's voice Bobbi opened her eyes. "Lexa?" she said quietly.

Kaden smiled. "Lexa, she heard you. I'm giving her the mic."

Kaden unclipped the tiny microphone from his shirt and gave it to Bobbi.

"Hi, Lexa." She said, sitting up.

"Hi, Sweetie. I'm so happy to hear your voice. I miss you. Hang in there. I promise I won't give up until you and Emma are outta there. I love you." Lexa was trying to fight back tears.

"I love you, too" She handed the microphone to Kaden to give to Emma.

"Hi, guys." She greeted.

"You don't know how glad we are to hear your voice." Shalimar said, with a mixture a crying and giggling.

"Same with you." She replied.

"How are you, Em? Are you okay?" asked Adam.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"We are going to get you two out of there." Jesse promised.

"I know, you've never let me down before. I'm just so happy to hear your voices."

"Hang in there, both of you." Brennan said.

"We will."

With that said, she turned off the microphone and camera. "Bobbi looked so weak." Lexa said no longer fighting her tears. Shalimar walked over to her and put her arm around her. Lexa stood up. "I need to go somewhere. I'll be back soon."

--

"Detective Sanchez."

The woman picked her head up from her desk. "Miss. Pierce, how can I help you?"

"That day, when your partner came to my house and told me I was wasting your time, why weren't you with him?"

The Detective sighed. "Please sit." Lexa sat. "You want the truth?" She nodded. "I didn't agree with him. I thought there was something off about it. I asked to see your sister's body and Morrison told me it was at the funeral home and the funeral home told me to try the hospital."

"Your partner didn't agree?"

"No, the doc showed him her death certificate. That was enough to convince him. I didn't give up, though. I didn't want to tell you unless I found something concrete. I never did."

Lexa looked down at her desk, then back up at her. "Thank you for not giving up. That means more to me than you'll ever know. I have been looking into my sister's disappearance, without any leads or help until last week."

"Leads? What leads? How can I help?"

"The same doctor who made Bobbi disappear, made someone else disappear. Her name is Emma DeLauro and she was also pronounced dead." Lexa started explaining everything,

Sanchez couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't lie about this."

She could tell it was real, by Lexa's facial expression. "What can I do to help?"

"When are you off?"

Sanchez looked at her watch. "Two hours ago."

Lexa smiled. "Come with me, then."

As they were walking out, Lexa spotted a wall of pictures. Above them were the words "IN LOVING MEMORY OF……" Lexa spotted a picture she recognized. It was of Detective Sam Wilson, Sanchez's partner! "What happened to him?"

"Armed Robbery gone bad. We both went in and the guys started shooting. We were both hit. I was hit in my right shoulder and Sam was hit in his neck. He died before the paramedics got there." She fell silent.

"I'm sorry."

"Yea, let's get outta here."

--

"Hey, guys, meet Detective Sanchez." Lexa announced.

"Call me Rosa."

Everyone stayed silent until Adam broke the silence. "Lexa, can we talk to you?"

She looked at Rosa. "I'll be back."

Adam, Shalimar, Jesse, Brennan, and Lexa went to the other side of the room, leaving Kaden and Rosa alone. "So," Kaden began. "You're a cop."

--

"Lexa, what were you thinking bringing her here?" Brennan demanded.

"She can help." She said. "When I first contacted the police about my sister, she was one of the detectives on the case."

"The detectives told you to drop it." Adam reminded her.

"No, her partner did. She never gave up. She thought something was off when they didn't show her Bobbi's body. I believe she can help."

"Okay, then." Adam nodded. They rejoined Rosa and Kaden. "Welcome to the team, Rosa. Are you armed?"

"Sì." She pulled out her gun.

"Good, that will probably come in handy." Said Jesse.

"So, now what?" asked Kaden.

"We think up a plan and go in." Adam answered.


	10. plan set in motion

"Everyone remember the plan?" Adam asked, outside the building. Everyone nodded. Their rescue plan was finally coming together. "Okay, I've got the tranquilizers. It should knock them out, if we run into trouble. Lexa, you know what to do."

She nodded. "Hold on to each other." Everyone except Kaden did and suddenly, they were no longer visible to the naked eye.

Kaden opened the door and they all went in. "Hello, Kaden." Nathan walked up to him, when they were half way to Emma and Bobbi's room.

"Hi, Nate. I thought you were taking off today." He was trying to hide how nervous he was. Their plan was depending on him not being there.

"I decided not to. Why so tense?" he touched his shoulder.

"J-just t-tired. Thought I'd come and see the girls."

"Only Emma is in there. Bobbi'll be back." He said, coldly and walked off.

They made it to the guard at the girls' door. He put in the code and let them in, though, he only thought he was letting only Kaden in. After the door was closed, Lexa, Adam, Shalimar, Jesse, Brennan, and Rosa are visible again. They looked over at the table and saw that Emma fell asleep with her head on the table. Shalimar walked over to her. "Em?" She pulled the other chair closer to Emma and sat down. "Hey, Emma." She put her hand on her shoulder. She jumped. "It's okay, it's only us."

Emma lifted her head and looked at Shalimar. "Shal?"

They hugged. "Oh, Emma, we've missed you so much."

Adam, Jesse, and Brennan walked over to them. Emma stood up and hugged each of them. "I knew you'd make it." She said, giggling. Adam kissed her forehead. She walked over to Kaden, Lexa, and Rosa. "They'll bring Bobbi back shortly." She said, looking at Lexa.

"Okay, how is she?" she responded.

"She looked better. Her fever broke. She scared me the other night."

"Atleast she's doing better." She smiled.

"She's really smart. We play school just to pass the time. She learns quickly."

Lexa laughed. "That's my girl."

Suddenly, they heard someone punching in the code on the keypad. Emma looked back at them. "Hide!"

Everyone, but Kaden and Emma disappeared. The door opened and Bobbi walked in. After the door closed, everyone became visible, again. "Lexa!" Bobbi raced to her and put her arms around her. Tears fell down both their faces. Everyone watch as the sisters embraced each other.

Adam cut in. "Girls, we gotta go."

"Right, Bobbi, can you help me out?" Lexa asked.

"Yep." Just like that, everyone except Kaden disappeared.

Kaden knocked on the door so the guards would let him out. The guard opened the door and looked around the room. "Where are they?"

"Under the covers, asleep."

They were almost to the exit when they heard someone yell stop. Kaden looked at the others. "Oh crap! They can see you!"

Quickly, Rosa pulled out her gun and her badge. "Police! Drop the weapons!"

The guards didn't seem to care, because they shot at her. Jesse quickly grabbed her arm and phased her. The bullet went through her stomach and into the wall. Rosa shot back and hit one of the guards. Adam pulled out his tranquilizers and hit one of them with it. It had no effect. "Adam, why didn't that work?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know. New plan, Split up!"

Bobbi, Lexa, Shalimar, and Emma went one way, Adam, Brennan, and Kaden went another, and Jesse and Rosa were backing up towards a wall. Jesse had ahold of Rosa's arm as she was shooting at the guards. They were shooting back. Next thing they knew, they went through the wall and were out of the building. "Thank God, I was out of bullets." Rosa was trying to catch her breath.

"Let's hide until everyone comes out."

Inside the building, everyone else was cornered. "Okay, what now?" asked Lexa.

"Well, now, you guys just became our new guests." Nathan walked towards them.


	11. Let the games begin

"Nate, come on, you can't keep this up

"Nate, come on, you can't keep this up." Kaden looked in fear at his cousin.

"Kaden, I can't believe you would betray me." Nathan looked at around all of them. "Adam, wonderful to see you again. Tell me, did you really think you could pull this off? I had Emma for a year and you didn't even know she was alive."

"Nathan," Adam began. "What do you think you're going to accomplish? Did 15 years in prison teach you nothing?"

Nathan laughed. "As a matter of fact, it did. It taught me to be more sneaky. Of course, my parole officer had to die first."

"You caused that accident?" Lexa spoke up.

"It was just as much fun to watch as it was to set up." He laughed

"Oh, yeah," Emma started. "I forgot to tell you. This guy is psycho."

Nathan stopped laughing. "Lock them up."

The guards grabbed them. They tried putting up a fight, but even Shalimar was no match for them.

--

Jesse and Rosa were still outside waiting for everyone. "Something's wrong."

"How do you know?" asked Rosa.

"They'd be out here by now."

"Jesse." Jesse looked down at his comlink at the sound of Adam's voice.

"Adam, where are you?" Jesse glanced at Rosa, then back at his comlink.

"We've been captured. You and Rosa need to go back to the lab."

"Oh, crap!" said Rosa.

--

Nathan put the group in two different rooms: Emma, Bobbi, and Kaden in Emma and Bobbi's room and Shalimar, Adam, Brennan, and Lexa in another room. "Do we have a plan, Adam?" asked Brennan.

"Sort of, I'm not sure if it'll work, but it's all I can think of." he replied with a sigh.

"Okay, what's the plan?" asked Shalimar.

"Wait until we hear from Jesse. Host says he knows how we operate, but he doesn't know how we communicate."

--

Well, that was ineffective." Kaden said, sitting on the floor.

Emma and Bobbi were both sitting at the table. "I remember now!" Emma said, suddenly.

Bobbi and Kaden looked at her. "What?" they asked together.

"We went up against guys like the guards before. They killed one of Jesse's girlfriends and kidnapped Shalimar." She informed them.

"How did you beat them?" asked Kaden.

"They were drinking something that made them immuned to our powers. Adam made an antidote. I wonder if he still has it."

"And how do we plan on asking him that?" asked Bobbi.

--

"Okay, so, if we have a plan, then how do we plan on telling Emma?" asked Brennan.

"What?" Shalimar said, aloud with her back towards everyone.

"Shal?" Adam touched her shoulder. She didn't respond.

"How can I forget those freaks….. Of course, but how did they get it? Okay thanks." She turned back to them.

"Shal, are you losing it on us?" asked Lexa.

"Adam, Brennan, do you remember those guys who were immuned to our powers because of whatever they drank?"

"Yea." They said together.

"Do we still have the antidote?"

--

"Okay, so what's the plan?" asked Rosa, reloading her gun.

"I don't know, Detective, what do your instincts tell you?" Jesse asked with a smile.

She got the picture. "I'll see if I can get S.W.A.T. down there, but I don't know if my captain will authorize it. There is no way he is gonna believe this story."

"No need for S.W.A.T.-"

"Jesse!" They suddenly heard Adam's voice.

"That antidote that we used against those people who were immuned to your powers, bring all of it. Do you know where it is?"

"Yep."

"Let the games begin." Rosa said putting her gun down.


	12. the Rescue!

"Okay, Jesse and Rosa have formed a plan. Whatever it is, we'll follow." Adam instructed.

"Jesse's smart and Rosa's a cop, whatever they've hatched up, it'll work." Lexa said with confidence.

"Aww, Lexa, I didn't know you cared." They all turned around and there Jesse was.

"I didn't think you could phase in here." Said Adam.

"Yea, well, I can't phase the wall from inside. We'll have to use the door."

"Where's Rosa?" asked Shalimar.

"She's here." Jesse replied. "Here." He passed each of them tranquilizer guns. "The antidote in there is all we have."

"So, if we've caught, we're screwed." Said Brennan.

"No, then we have plan B." Jesse put his hand on the door. "Lets go."

They all went through. "No guards?" asked Lexa.

They walked to Bobbi and Emma's room undetected. Jesse phased the door and Lexa went through. "Okay, let's get outta here."

Lexa, Bobbi, Emma, and Kaden went through the door only the see that they were cornered by the guards. Brennan hit one of them with the antidote and then electrocuted him. A fight arose until they ran out of antidote.

"Shal, give me your comlink!" said Jesse.

"Where's yours?"

"No time to explain." She takes it off her finger and handed it to Jesse. "Rosa!"

All the sudden, they heard sirens and Rosa's voice on loud speaker. "This is the police. We have you surrounded! Nathan Host, let your hostages go and come out quietly before we have to come in there."

Nathan walked into the hall and saw the mess in there. "What are you gonna do, Host? You're down a few men." Jesse laughed and handed Shalimar back her comlink.

"Come on, Creep." Shalimar grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the exit.

Lexa looked at her sister. "Let's get out of here." She put her arm around Bobbi and everyone walked out. Shalimar, still dragging Nathan, walked over to Rosa. She was the only cop out there. Next to the building was a CD player and a microphone.

"That was a good one." Shalimar laughed.

Rosa took out her handcuffs. As she cuffs Nathan, she says, "Nathan Host, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Bobbi Pierce and Emma DeLauro and the murder of Patrick Morrison. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law….." She walked off as she was read him his rights.

--

"So, I check out both Emma and Bobbi and they both are healthy. Looks like Bobbi just had the flu." Adam said with a smile.

"Good, I need to talk to my sister, now." Lexa said.

--

"Hey." Lexa walked into the lab and hugged Bobbi.

"Hi."

"I need to talk to you about Leo."

Bobbi looked at the floor and then back up at Lexa. "He's dead, isn't he?"

"You know?"

"I had this bad feeling a couple months ago. I was hoping I was wrong."

They hugged as everyone else walked in. "So, Rosa says that Host is booked and in a cell. Kaden is moving out of his apartment." Adam informed them.

"Do we know where Blondie is moving to?" asked Emma.

"Kaden said he'd call us."

"Oh, he'll always be Blondie to us." Bobbi laughed.

"Okay, guys, Let's get some sleep." Adam yawned.

"It'll be great to sleep in my room, again." Emma smiled.

"Come on, Bobbi. I'll show you your room." Lexa and Bobbi left the lab.

Jesse, Brennan, and Shalimar left, leaving Emma and Adam alone. "We missed you, Em. Here." He handed her her comlink. "We saved this for you."

Emma hugged him. "Thanks, Adam." They both left the lab to go to their rooms.


	13. Coming Soon

Okay, I know it's been like two years since I finished this story, but this idea won't leave me alone. I'm coming up with a sequel after I finish the story I'm already working on on this account. Originally, I was gonna finish the other story and then never use this account again, but what the hell. I have another account, Blackandblueangel, but if you read _The Rookie_ then you already know that. Anyways…..I'll stop rambling.

Summary: Four years after Nathan's take down and Bobbi and Emma's rescue, Nathan broke out of prison and came back more vicious then before. As he recruits other mutants to help with his revenge, can Mutant X, Kaden, and Rosa keep themselves and each other safe?

Not exactly sure where this is going yet, but I'll get there.


End file.
